


Верное оружие

by WTF AsianHistoricalDorama 2021 (AsianHistoricalDorama)



Category: My Wife is a Female Ninja / 妻は, Rurouni Kenshin, くノ一, 独眼竜政宗 | Dokuganryuu Masamune (TV)
Genre: Gen, Seamless Backgrounds, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29359239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsianHistoricalDorama/pseuds/WTF%20AsianHistoricalDorama%202021
Summary: Бесшовные фоны для diary.ru, до 70кб
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20
Collections: AsianHistoricalDorama: ЗФБ-2021-04:челлендж, Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	Верное оружие

ЕЩЕ 7 ШТУК
    

**БАННЕР**

    

`  
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AsianHistoricalDorama_WTF_Combat2021_challenge"><img src="https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/3/5/0/0/3500239/86995594.png"></a>  
`  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


в оформлении использована серия **Cat & Song dynasty**  
художника [苏徵楼|Су Чжэнлоу](https://changan-moon.tumblr.com/post/168081480873)


End file.
